The present invention relates to laser disk players and, more particularly, to a laser disk player which improves the productivity and reduces the production cost through simplification of each part, by performing the loading and chucking operation of a disk tray and the tilting operation of an optical instrument by the rotation of only a main motor simultaneously.
In general, laser disk players in which an optical pickup projects a laser beam on a disk and detects the reflected beam in order to read out the recorded information, employ a spindle motor for rotating a disk and a feeding motor for moving an optical pickup of an optical apparatus. In the case of horizontal loading laser disk players, especially, a loading motor for sliding the disk tray is also used. The disk is tilted due to deformations such as bending according to operational environments or mechanical chucking state. This makes it difficult to accurately play back information recorded on the disk. Accordingly, in order to keep the distance between the disk and the optical pickup constant, a motor for tilting the optical apparatus is further necessary. Since four motors are employed for performing all functions while playing back the recorded information in the laser disk players, mechanical construction becomes very complicated and the production cost is raised, thereby degrading the productivity and providing many problems in making the laser disk players compact.
Recently, laser disk players employ only three motors to solve these problems. The spindle and feeding motors which are used are identical to the ones used past conventional laser disk players. Then, they use a cam gear instead of a tilting motor so that the optical apparatus is tilted by the loading motor which slides the disk tray. In such conventional laser disk players, however, many screws are used to assemble each part to a case and the structure of the parts mounted on a deck, which are used to transfer the rotary power of the cam gear, becomes complicated, thereby making the overall structure of the laser disk players complicated. Also, since a disk tray for loading the disk and clamps for the chucking operation are separately assembled to the case, a large number of assembly processing steps is required and is difficult to manage, increasing the production cost. Moreover, the size and the shape of the case is restricted, making the fabrication of various products difficult.